The Posen Method
by Iced Rum
Summary: Aubrey helps Chloe revise. Established Chaubrey.


"Chloe, stop it!"

"Stop what?" the redhead feigned innocence.

"Chloe Beale, you know exactly what I'm talking about." Aubrey looked pointedly at her girlfriend. "You're supposed to be studying and last time I checked your exam was on pharmacology not anatomy so _this_," the blonde took hold of Chloe's hand which had been teasingly wandering up and down Aubrey's thighs and placed it firmly onto the pile of textbooks in front of the pair, "should be over here. Less feeling me up, more working, please."

Exams were looming ever closer and Chloe had been begrudgingly following the 'Posen Method' of revision for the last three weeks. Not being able to deny that Aubrey's techniques worked, she could find no logical reason not to follow her girlfriend's regimented revision timetable. So there she was, on a warm Saturday evening (having already spent far too many hours for her liking in a stuffy library) on the sofa in the apartment the couple shared, trying her best to concentrate on her least favourite subject instead of the beautiful girl sat next to her and everything she wanted to be doing to her.

She didn't know how Aubrey could cope with so many uninterrupted hours of studying. It involved far too much time sitting too still with too much silence for the energetic redhead, who put on her best pout and puppy-dog eyes.

"But we've been working for hours. Can't we have a break? I'm not taking in anything I'm reading anyway. Please Bree?"

Aubrey sighed, "We don't have much longer to go. Just try to focus for a little while more Chlo."

"Fine, I'll try." Chloe lied. She had no intention of working any longer but her answer seemed to appease the other girl who had returned to her own notes. After a few minutes of blankly staring at her open textbook, Chloe returned her attention to her girlfriend's body. She started slowly, still pretending to be reading, with her arm slung over the back of the sofa, she began tracing patterns across the back of Aubrey's neck.

When she didn't get a reaction out of the girl she lightly grazed her fingernails from the blond hairline, down to the girl's collarbone. The action earned a sharp intake of breath but Aubrey was otherwise ignoring her. Unperturbed, Chloe's fingers continued their meandering paths between shoulders, across the expanse of skin uncovered by Aubrey's vest top.

Chloe knew her girlfriend's body well enough to know that she wasn't nearly as unaffected as she was trying to appear. The slight increase in the speed of her breathing, the occasional twitch of the skin under the knowing touch, the slowly tightening grip on her notepad. Aubrey was turned on and Chloe knew it but still she acted as if nothing was happening. Frustrated, Chloe gave up all remaining pretence of reading, pushed her book aside and began planting open-mouthed kisses on her girlfriend's flushed skin.

"Oh, for goodness sake." Aubrey snapped her notepad shut and pulled Chloe's face to her own pressing a searing kiss onto pink lips. The redhead smiled into the kiss, pleased with herself for finally making studious girl cave, pulling their bodies close together she deepened the kiss. She allowed herself to be pushed back as the blonde moved above her and strong hands pulled her wrists up and held them securely against the arm of the sofa. Chloe's arousal increased immediately as Aubrey took control and she hummed contentedly as teeth bit into her lip, followed by the tongue that she was increasingly wanting elsewhere on her body. She didn't have to wait long before Aubrey's lips were moving, their path along Chloe's jaw and down her neck interspersed with nibbles, lingering to suck on a sensitive spot below the redhead's ear before continuing on. Upon reaching the base of her neck, Aubrey sunk her teeth into the delicate skin sending Chloe's mind into overdrive as wetness pooled between her legs.

"Fuck, Bree." She gasped, closing her eyes as the blonde sucked hard on the bruised skin, surely leaving a mark.

"Sedation or muscle relaxants?"

"Wha-what?" Chloe's eyes snapped open and stared at the girl above her. In her confusion, she didn't notice the strong grip leaving her wrists until her t-shirt was being dragged roughly over her head.

"I said," Aubrey reached behind the bewildered girl's back, unhooking her bra, "sedation or muscle relaxants? Which are you supposed to be studying right now?" She pushed the straps down Chloe's arms and pulled the lacy material away, discarding it with the t-shirt, before her lips continued their kissing across Chloe's chest.

"I uh... studying... yes, um... what?" Aubrey quickly pulled away.

"It's a simple question Chloe. I could just stop though, if that would help you answer it." She lifted an eyebrow in an amused expression as she watched her words sink in and Chloe shook her head vigorously.

"No! I uh... muscle relaxants. I'm supposed to be studying muscle relaxants." Aubrey quickly moved back down and ran her tongue around one of Chloe's nipples before taking it into her mouth and sucking hard, causing a strangled moan to be released from the girl.

"Okay then," Aubrey spoke in between teasing licks to the now hardened nipple as her hands moved to undo the clasp on Chloe's skirt. "What are the two main types of muscle relaxants?" She pulled back to swiftly remove the skirt leaving a dumbfounded Chloe in just her underwear. The wet patch on the remaining material causing Aubrey to smirk "Or do I need to stop again?"

"Depolarising and non-depolarising." Chloe rushed out quickly. "Please don't stop."

"Good." Aubrey praised as she pulled Chloe's underwear off and began placing hot kisses along her inner thighs. "And what are some examples of non-depolarising muscle relaxants?"

"Ex-examples... err..." Chloe stammered as she tried to think of the notes that she had made earlier in the day and not the amazing feeling Aubrey's lips caused as they made their way back up her stomach nor the sensation of her fingernails being dragged down her sides. One hand cupped Chloe's centre with gentle pressure and Aubrey stopped her movements abruptly. "Oh, fuck... fuck, umm... pancuronium!" Chloe proclaimed loudly and Aubrey immediately resumed her assault. "Atracurium, uhh... gallamine, tubocurarine!"

* * *

Aubrey continued quizzing Chloe, stopping her teasing with each question until she received the correct answer and then rewarded her. Question after question she pushed the redhead further and further without giving her what she clearly wanted until it seemed Chloe could take it no more.

"Aubrey, stop teasing," she cried out, "just fuck me, please." Hearing the desperation in her voice, Aubrey brought her hand to Chloe's centre and ran one finger through her folds, moaning appreciatively and the wetness she found there. She pushed so that just the tip of her finger was inside Chloe before stopping once more. She thought Chloe was going to scream, her frustration and arousal both clear, but all she managed to get out was a small whimper.

"What do you use to reverse non-depolarising muscle relaxants?"

"No. No more questions, just fuck me." Chloe demanded. Reaching between her legs she grabbed Aubrey wrist to try to pull her further into her but the girl above her was too strong and held still. "I don't know Bree!" She pleaded.

"Yes you do, just think." Aubrey used her thumb to gently put pressure on Chloe's throbbing clit. Screwing her eyes shut, Chloe attempted to slow her rapid breathing and focus on the question but the thumb on her clit was now moving in small, slow circles and a second finger had joined the first, waiting to enter her, distracting her further. For a few moments neither girl said anything and the room was filled with just the sounds of Chloe's shallow breathing as Aubrey continued her blissful torture, wondering if maybe the redhead didn't know the answer after all. She was just about the stop altogether when Chloe's eyes suddenly burst open.

"Anticholinesterases!" Aubrey plunged her fingers into the redhead, feeling her walls instantly tense around her. She brought their lips together and kissed the girl below her hungrily as she began pumping furiously in and out of her. Having been repeatedly brought so close to coming, it wasn't long before Chloe's breathing became ragged and her body tensed on the brink of an orgasm. Aubrey didn't stop this time though, using her entire body to push into the redhead while her mouth covered every bit of skin it could get in contact with. She didn't stop until the orgasm that she had been denying Chloe ripped through her body.

Once the last waves of pleasure had subsided, Aubrey pulled Chloe into her arms and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. Chloe lay quietly for a few minutes, very content in her girlfriend's arms.

"Have I ever told you how much I enjoy studying with you?" She asked quietly. Aubrey chuckled and kissed her forehead again.

"Nope, I think that's a first." She replied as she stood up, pulling Chloe along behind her to their bedroom.

As they reached the bedroom door, Chloe stopped abruptly, let go of Aubrey's hand and rushed back to the living room. She returned moments later with a mischievous grin plastered across her face and Aubrey's notepad clutched in her hands.

"What's that for?" Aubrey motioned to the notepad.

"It's my turn to test you"


End file.
